memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dame, Doktor, As, Spion
Als eine Gruppe Außerirdischer versucht, die Voyager über das Programm des Doktors auszuspionieren, geraten sie versehentlich in dessen Tagträume. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Der Doktor testet Tagträume Wir hören den Doktor über die Galaxie sprechen, dann tritt er ins Bild. In seiner Erzählung kommt er auf die Erde - genauer nach Mantua und beschreibt einen Weg am Wasser entlang und die Begegnung mit einem Mann, der um seine Liebste trauert. Auch die Fische würden beginnen zu weinen. Dann beginnt er zu singen - la donna e mobile. Die meisten der Zuschauer aus der Crew sind tief ergriffen, manche scheinen sich auch zu langweilen. Da beginnt Tuvok zu weinen. Als Tom Paris ihn daraufhin anspricht, greift er ihn an. Captain Kathryn Janeway fordert über Interkom ein Sicherheitsteam, aber der Doktor beruhigt sie, da der Doktor vom Pon'Farr ergriffen wurde. Tuvok überwältigt drei Crewmitglieder. Der Doktor überlistet Tuvok, indem er ihn überlistet und singend von Paris, ein Hypospray vorbereiten lässt, der es ihm zuwirft, damit er es Tuvok injizieren kann. Alle Besucher klatschen Beifall, Blumen werden geworfen und es wird laut Bravo gerufen. Dann spricht ihn B'Elanna Torres an, er hört jedoch zuerst nicht. Dann findet er sich auf der Krankenstation wieder und reagiert erst nach mehrmaligem Ansprechen. Torres will daraufhin eine Untersuchung seiner Hörsubroutinen vornehmen. Jedoch wird sie vom Doktor informiert, dass sein Gehör in Ordnung sei und er nur seine Gedanken wandern ließ Akt I: Die Träume des Doktors thumb|leftthumb|Ein ungewollter Tagtraum Torres meint rüde zu ihm, dass er sich lieber deaktivieren sollte, um Energie zu sparen, wenn er nicht arbeitet. Der Doktor fragt verwirrt, ob er nicht das Außenteam begleiten solllte. Doch die Ingenieurin meint, dass er auf der Außenmission nicht benötigt wird. Der Doktor meint, dass er einen Canyon auf diesem Planeten mit seiner Kamera erforschen wollte. Torres vertröstet ihn auf die nächste Außenmission. Als Kompromiss bietet sie an, für Ihn einige Bilder zu schießen, was er jedoch als schwachen Trost ablehnt. Nachdem Torres gegangen ist, meint er, dass er einfach seine Phantasie benutzen wird. Chakotay betritt unterdessen die Brücke und erkundigt sich nach einem Nebel, der auf dem Schirm zu sehen ist. Auf den Sensoren der Voyager ist vor wenigen Minuten ein T-Klasse-Nebel aufgetaucht, er birgt keine Besonderheiten. Auf der Brücke meint Chakotay, wenn Captain Janeway etwas besonderes wolle, solle sie mal das Padd lesen. Er übergibt ihr dieses. Der Doktor schreibt eine formelle Beschwerde an den Captain und beschwert sich über seinen Status, er werde rüde behandelt, seine Gefühle missachtet und möchte eine Beförderung zum Captain, für den Fall eines katastrophalen Notfalles. Chakotay meint, dass er eine formelle Antwort verlangt. Tuvok meint, dass auch er oder Chakotay die Antwort abfassen können. Captain Janeway macht sich daran, eine formelle Antwort zu verfassen. Paris erklärt, dass es das Problem des Doktors sei, dass er sich minderwertig fühlt. Jedoch meint Janeway, dass sie in ihrem Raum eine formelle Antwort aufsetzen muss. [[Datei: Die Voyager wird durch die Hierarchie aus einem Nebel heraus beobachtet.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager wird beobachtet.]] Die USS Voyager fliegt am Nebel vorbei, kann aber nicht erkennen, dass sich darin ein Schiff der Hierarchie verbirgt, das vorbeifliegende Schiffe beobachtet. Ein Mitglied der Spezies spricht ein anderes an. Vom Aufseher dieses Schiffes wurde die USS Voyager als inakzeptables Risiko eingestuft, weil ihr Schiffstyp nicht bekannt ist und das Innere nicht gescannt werden konnte, aber eines der Besatzungsmitglieder hat eigenmächtig einen Vorschlag zur Überwachung bei der Hierarchie eingereicht. Mithilfe eines Mikrotunnelungssensors will er das Innere scannen, dann Zugriff auf ihren Hauptcomputer nehmen und so in Ihre Systeme eindringen. Zunächst ist sein Vorgesetzter skeptisch, da sie so entdeckt werden könnten. Außerdem könnte er nur ein Molekül cannen. Als er erfährt, dass der Mitarbeiter seinen Vorschlag bereits der Hierarchie übermittelt hat, ist er verärgert. Der Vorgesetzte schickt einen anderen Mitarbeiter weg. Als er jedoch von der Hierarchie die Erlaubnis bekommt, darf er die Systeme der Voyager anzapfen. Sein Kollege warnt den Mitarbeiter davor, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn noch melden wird, was er jedoch als akzeptables Risiko ansieht. thumb|In einem Tagtraum konkurrieren Torres und Janeway um den Doktor. Torres berichtet inzwischen bei einer Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere, dass die Antoniumschicht direkt an einem Canyon verläuft. Sevens Scans zufolge gibt es im Umkreis von 100 Metern um den Zielort geologische Instabilitäten. Paris will direkt außerhalb des Bereichs landen, doch Neelix macht sich Sorgen. Bei einer Besprechung rutscht der Doktor wieder in einen Tagtraum hinein. B'Elanna streichelt ihn mit ihrem nackten Fuß unter dem Tisch. Seven of Nine lädt ihn über eine Transmission an sein PADD zum Essen ein. Captain Janeway nähert sich ihm und streicht ihm über Kopf und Schulter. Torres ist abgelenkt und erklärt, dass die Mission gefährlicher wirkt, als sie ist. Daher möchte sie, dass der Doktor sie begleitet, um eventuell Verletzte versorgen zu können. Seven fordert die Hilfe des Doktors in der Astrometrie an, ohne eine Begründung geben zu können. Da klagt Captain Janeway plötzlich über eine alte Verletzung am Rücken, die sie sich an der Akademie zuzog. Sie meint, dass sie seit Jahren mit dieser Verletzung lebt, doch der Doktor solle einen Blick darauf werfen. Sie führt die Hand des Doktors zu ihrem Rücken. Torres verlangt vom Captain, die Finger vom Doktor zu lassen, doch der Captain lässt sie wegtreten. Plötzlich ist die Besprechung beendet. Die reale Captain Janeway spricht ihn an und will über seine Forderungen sprechen. Als er merkt, dass Captain Janeway über seinen Vorschlag eines KNH - eines kommandierenden Notfallhologramms – nicht begeistert ist, verteidigt er sich. Er meint, dass es keine Grenzen für sein Programm gibt. Janeway erklärt, dass seine primäre Arbeit in der Krankenstation Priorität hat. Es bleibt aber bei einem Nein, auch wenn der Doktor meint, dass davon das Leben der Crew abhängen könnte. Allerdings will sie seinen Vorschlag an die Sternenflotte weiterleiten, damit sich nach ihrer Rückkehr ein Ingenieurteam damit befassen kann. Er verlässt den Bereitschaftsraum und geht durch die Gänge, plötzlich steht er mitten in einer Party, die das neue KNH feiert. Zuerst ist er irritiert, freut sich aber dann und feiert mit. Auf dem Hierarchieschiff werden die gleichen Bilder empfangen, der Aufseher will wissen, was über das Schiff herausgefunden wurde. Der Mitarbeiter konnte ihre Sensoren nicht anzuzapfen. Der Mitarbeiter berichtet, dass er einen holografischen Crewman, den Doktor, angezapft hat und alles sehen konnte, was dieser sah. Akt II: Gefangener seiner Träume thumb|Überwachung der Tagträume Der Mitarbeiter erläutert seine Ergebnisse seinem Vorgesetzten. Er hat herausgefunden, dass sie nicht in ihrer Datenbank erfasst sind, weil sie nicht aus diesem Quadranten stammen und sich verirrt haben. Er hat den Doktor einige Stunden beobachtet. Sie sind allein und können niemanden um Hilfe rufen. Er kündigt an, dass er noch einige Stunden das Schiff beobachten muss, damit sie alles wissen. Der Vorgesetzte hält es für unwahrscheinlich, dass er alle diese Informationen durch die Beobachtung eines einzigen Individuums erlangt hat. Phlox widerspricht jedoch. Er meint, dass die soziale Struktur auf der Voyager völlig anders ist, als bei ihnen. Er erklärt, dass der Doktor nicht nur Medizin praktiziert, sondern Zugang zum ganzen Schiff hat und Experte für alles zu sein scheint. Er erklärt, dass er einen bewegenden Moment erlebt hat, als der Doktor vom Captain das zeitweilige Kommando auf der Brücke erhalten hat. Doch zeitweilig bricht die Verbindung ab. Trotzdem lässt der Vorgesetzte die Überwachung fortsetzen. Der Delta Flyer trifft letzte Vortbeitungen zu einer Außenmission zu einem Planeten. Der Doktor impft Neelix, versichert ihm, dass er die Mission auf der Brücke verfolgen wird und gibt ihm seine Holokamera, damit dieser einige Bilder für ihn aufnehmen kann. Neelix erklärt ihm, dass sich die Talaxianer vorstellen, dass Tagträume und Träume aus einem fremden Land kommen und in ihre Gedanken schlüpfen und von Dingen flüstern, die sie sich nie vorgestellt haben. Der Doktor bittet ihn nun insbesondere um Weitwinkelaufnahmen. thumb|Das NKH vernichtet eine Borg-Sphäre. Harry Kim ruft inzwischen den Delta Flyer und verlangt einen Bericht. Paris bezeichnet die Aussicht als atemberaubend. Der Flyer wird getroffen und muss notlanden. Plötzlich wird das Schiff angegriffen - von einer Borg-Sphäre, wie Tuvok feststellt. Janeway schickt alle auf die Kampfstationen. Plötzlich breitet sich ein Assimilationsvirus aus, die Crew wird zu Borg-Drohnen. Tuvok will vom Dienst entbunden werden, doch da meldet Kim feindlichen Beschuss. Da aktiviert der Doktor sein KNH-Programm und übernimmt die Kontrolle auf dem Schiff. Er lässt die Schilde auf Maximum stellen und feuert eine Salve Photonentorpedos. Dann fordert er ihre Kapitulation. Die Borg meinen, dass seine Bezeichnung unbekannt ist. Er betäubt Chakotay mit einem Hypospray und Tuvok mit einem Nackengriff. Noch einmal fordert er die Kapitulation der Borg, die dies ablehnen. Dann aktiviert er die photonische Kanone. So besiegt er die Borg und die Sphäre wird zerstört. Erschrocken sieht der Aufseher die Zerstörung der Sphäre. Dann verliert er wieder die Verbindung. Auf der Brücke der Voyager verlangt Kim inzwischen einen Bericht vom Doktor über die Anzeigen. Dieser kommt wieder zu sich und wirkt verwirrt, was alle auf der Brücke registrieren. Dann meldet er, dass die Lebenszeichen des Außenteams innerhalb normaler Parameter seien. Kim lässt Paris daraufhin weiterfliegen. Dieser will sie wieder kontaktieren, sobald er das Gbiet erreicht. thumb|Phlox unterbreitet einen Angriffsplan. Die Hierarchie hat alles mitverfolgt und an den Aufseher weitergegeben. Der Mitarbeiter berichtet von der photonischen Kanone und der Vernichtung der Borg-Sphäre. Der Vorgesetzte ist jedoch skeptisch, denn es waren keine Borgschiffe auf den Sensoren zu sehen und es gibt auch keine Trümmer. Der Mitarbeiter meldet, dass der Captain ausgeschalten wurde und nun der Arzt das Kommando habe. Die Voyager wird schwer zu besiegen sein. Es wird ein Typ-3-Tarnangriff angefordert. Der Vorgesetzte meldet dies der Hierarchie, die dies genehmigt. Der Aufseher beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen, während er auch weiter nach Borg scannt, damit sie keine böse Überraschung erleben. Die Tagträume geraten außer Kontrolle, immer wieder ist der Doktor plötzlich in einem Traum gefangen. So spricht Chakotay ihn auf dem Gang an, gratuliert ihn und meint, dass die Borg es sich überlegen werden, sie noch einmal anzugreifen. Daher lässt er Chakotay vom Computer lokalisieren und erkennt, dass sich dieser in seinem Quartier befindet. Akt III: Reparaturen thumb|Der Doktor wird daran gehindert den Warpkern auszustoßen. Angesichts dieser Probleme meldet er sich bei Torres, Kim und Seven im Maschinenraum und schildert sein Problem. Die Chefingnieurin erkundigt sich, was er mit dieser Modifikation eigentlich beabsichtigte. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er kognitive Projektionen, Tagträume durchleben wollte. Seven bezeichnet dies als ineffiziente Nutzung seiner Zeit, doch Kim meint, dass sie alle dies von Zeit zu Zeit tun. Daher könne auch der Doktor dies tun. Der Doktor meint, dass dies seine Gedanken waren. Torres fragt nun nach dem Problem. Und der Doktor gibt zu, dass diese Tagträume außer Kontrolle geraten sind. Da stößt Seven Torres beiseite und will dem Doktor helfen. Sogleich beginnt ein Streit zwischen den beiden, da sie jeweils dem Doktor imponieren wollen. Sie fassen jeweils einen Arm des Doktos und ziehen an ihm. Plötzlich steht das Schiff kurz vor einem Warpkernbruch. Torres meint, dass jemand in den Warpkern gehen muss. Die Ingenieure verlassen fluchtartig den Maschinenraum. Seven of Nine und B'Elanna Torres können den Kern nicht ausstoßen, weshalb der Doktor in den Warpkern geschickt wird. In der Realität erkennt Harry Kim inzwischen das Problem: Da die Wahrnehmungssubroutinen nicht sauber isoliert waren, breitet sich sein neues Programm dort aus. Er will sich die Matrix ansehen, doch der Doktor will plötzlich den Warpkern ausstoßen. Seven will ihn deaktivieren, doch Torres kann dies nicht tun, da es seine Matrix beschädigen wurde. Gerade noch können Kim, Torres und Seven ihn mit vereinten Kräften davon abhalten den Kern auszustoßen und auf die Krankenstation bringen. Auf der Krankenstation überwachen sie seine Träume. Außerdem informiert Torres Janeway über den Zustand des Schiffsarztes, der inzwischen Seven Komplimente macht. Torres informiert Janeway, dass er nun dauernd Tagträume hat. Unterdessen lobt der Doktor seine selbst entwickelte photonische Kanone. Laut Torres springt der Doktor von einem Tagtraum zum Nächsten. Sie haben seine Subroutinen nach Holodeck 1 umgeleitet, wo Kim und Seven sie beobachten. Janeway fragt, ob dies angemessen sei, da es die Phantasien des Doktors sind. Torres rechtfertigt sich jedoch damit, dass dies ihnen hilft, den Doktor zu reparieren. Da werden Janeway und Torres auf das Holodeck gerufen. thumb|Der DOktor malt von Seven of Nine einen Akt. Dort malt der Doktor von Seven einen Akt. Janeway und Torres betrachten dieses Bild. Dann sind sie wieder auf der Brücke, wo Janeway bewusstlos am Boden liegt. Der Doktor aktiviert das KNH, übernimmt das Kommando über die Voyager. Als Janeway nachfragt, was die photonische Kanone sei, erklärt Torres, dass es sich um eine Massenvernichtungswaffe handelt. Kim fügt hinzu, dass dieser Traum besonders häufig auftritt und der Algorithmus daher leichter zu erfassen sei. Dann wechseln sie in den nächsten Traum, in dem der Doktor B'Elanna Torres Avancen macht. Diese bittet ihn, sich nicht zu verlassen, doch der Doktor erklärt, dass Paris sie jetzt mehr brauche, als jemals sonst. Der Doktor meint dann, dass er ein besserer Mann sei, als Paris. Anschließend verlässt Torres das Holodeck um zu arbeiten. Als Janeway sich zum Gehen wendet, wechselt der Doktor in den nächsten Traum, wo ihm der Captain einen Orden verleiht. Sie hört zu, wie das MHN sich dafür bedankt und meint, dass er immer nur der Crew helfen wollte. Diese Träume werden von Phlox beobachtet. Er ist verwirrt und frustiert über die Wechsel der Träume. Sein Vorgesetzter fordert exakte Informationen, da bereits zwei Angriffsschiffe auf dem Weg zu ihnen seien. Phlox meint, dass er den Angriff immer risikoreicher ansieht. Der Vorgesetzte fragt ihn nun energisch, ob er sich gerirrt habe und verweist darauf, dass sie bereits erhebliche Ressourcen eingesetzt haben. Phlox erklärt, dass er nur zur Vorsicht mahnen möchte. Der Vorgesetzte erwidert, dass im Falle, dass ihre Entertruppe die Voyager anders vorfindet, er bestraft werden wird. Phlox versichert, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht habe und der Vorgesetzte geht weg. Phlox berichtet einem Kollegen, dass ihm ein furchtbarer Fehler unterlaufen ist. Da der Doktor zwischen vielen Orten umhersprang, hat er es genauer untersucht. Er musste erkennen, dass er die Träume oder die Phantasie des Doktors überwacht hat. Nichts davon ist real. Daher ist er unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll. Akt IV: Illusion oder reale Gefahr? thumb|Der Fremde erklärt die Situation Inzwischen hat B'Elanna das Programm des Doktors repariert. Auf der Krankenstation sucht Captain Janeway den Doktor auf. Dieser berichtet ihr, dass Torres die halbe Nacht benötigte, um seine Matrix zu stabilisieren. Seither hat er aber nicht mehr phantasiert. Er schämt sich für seine Träume und bittet für die nicht genehmigte Programmänderung um Verzeihung. Doch Captain Janeway macht ihm verständlich, dass er den Respekt der Crew nicht verloren hat und tröstet ihn damit, dass kein permanenter Schaden an seinem Programm entstanden sei. Der Doktor widerspricht allerdings, da er bloßgestellt und erniedrigt wurde, da sein Innerstes sichtbar wurde. Janeway erklärt, dass sie alle Tagträume haben und Phantasien dort ausleben. Allerdings solle er nicht mehr träumen, bis sie in Erfahrung gebracht haben, wie er es kontrollieren kann. Chakotay bringt Janeway einen Bericht und sieht auf ihrem Monitor, dass sie Föderationsgesetze studiert. Auf die Nachfrage ihres Ersten Offiziers, erklärt sie, dass sie nach Präzedenzfällen für die Kommandoübertragung an Hologramme gesucht hat. Jedoch gibt es keine. Chakotay stellt klar, dass der Doktor sich seiner Meinung nach auf seine Kernaufgabe konzentrieren sollte. Janeway erwidert, dass sie aufgrund ihrer eigenen menschlichen Begrenzung unterschätzt haben. Doch der Commander kontert mit der Frage, ob ihr Wohl bei dem Gedanken wäre, ihr Schiff an ein Computerprogramm zu übergeben. Janeway weiß nicht darauf zu antworten und Chakotay geht mit der scherzhaften Bemerkung, dass der Doktor sich mit weniger sohl nicht zufrieden geben wird. thumb|Der Doktor als KNH. Plötzlich setzen die Tagträume des Doktors wieder ein. Neelix erscheint und reicht dem Doktor ein Glas Sekt bei einer Party. Es erscheint darin das Abbild eines Crewitgliedes des Hierarchie-Schiffes. Er behauptet, dass er real sei und sein Abbild in sein Programm projiziert werde. Der Mann sagt ihm, dass das Schiff angegriffen werden soll. Der Doktor fragt ironisch, ob dies verhindert werden könnte, wenn der heldenhafte Doktor in Erscheinung tritt. Als der Mann dies bejaht, erklärt Phlox, dass er seine kognitiven Algorithmen reaktiviert und ihn so in die Simulation zurückgebracht hat, um mit ihm kommunizieren zu können. Der Doktor ist nun bereit mit ihm zuzuhören. Der Mann erklärt, dass er auf einem Überwachungsschiff der Angriffsklasse arbeitet und nach wertvollen Technologien und Rohstoffen scannt. Wenn er ein akzeptables Ziel findet, plündern sie es. Seit einigen Tagen hat er sein Programm über einen Langstreckentunnelungssensor angezapft, damit er ihre Augen und Ohren auf der Voyager seien. Stattdessen bekam er jedoch seine Tagträume. Als der Doktor erfährt, dass er seit Tagen überwacht wurde, wird ihm klar, weshalb sich seine Algorithmen destabilisierten und das MHN ist verärgert. Dann lässt er sich vom Angriff berichten. Der Mann meint, dass sie in einer Stunde angreifen werden, doch der Doktor fragt, wieso er ihnen helfen will. Der Mann macht ihm klar, dass sie gegenseitig die Hilfe brauchen. Der Mann benötigt die Hilfe des Doktors, um sein Leben zu behalten, der Doktor die Hilfe des Mannes, um zu verhindern, dass die Voyager zerstört wird. Da er den Doktor mittlerweile gut kennt, ist es ihm aber auch ein Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. Der Doktor begibt sich sofort auf die Brücke und gibt die Informationen an den Captain weiter. Die Offiziere sind zuerst skeptisch, da Paris auf den Sensoren keine Schiffe feststellen kann. Der Doktor erklärt dies damit, dass die Schiffe getarnt seien. Chakotay fragt, woher er es wüsste. Der Arzt berichtet, dass der Fremde mit ihm kommuniziert hat. Als Tuvok anmerkt, dass keine Kommunikation von den Sensoren aufgezeichnet wurde, berichtet der Arzt, dass es in einem Tagtraum war. Janeway will nun wissen, wieso er ihren Befehl missachtete. Dieser will es ihnen beweisen und gibt Kim ein PADD. Dieses enthält die Informationen, wie sie die Tarnung kompensieren können. Kim führt die Modifikationen durch und entdeckt zu seinem Erstaunen drei Schiffe. Nun gehen die Offiziere auf ihn ein. Janeway lässt das Bild vergrößern und betrachtet die Schiffe. Akt V: Der Doktor rettet die Voyager thumb|Der Doktor bittet Captain Janeway als NKH das Schiff retten zu dürfen. Er berichtet von der Strategie der Hierarchie. Der Fremde in den Träumen des Doktors wird helfen, wenn ihm geholfen wird. Paris hat zunächst Zweifel, doch Chakotay ist geneigt ihm zu glauben. Ebenso geht es dem Captain, doch der Doktor erkärt, dass die Spezies im ganzen Sektor Schiffe versteckt hat. Der Doktor erklärt, dass sie sich erst enttarnen werden, wenn sie über ihnen sind. Dann werden sie die Übergabe von Nahrung und Technologie fordern. Falls sie diese Forderungen nicht erfüllen, werden sie vernichtet. Der Fremde will ihnen auch die Resonanzfrequenzen ihrer Phaser übermitteln. Als Gegenleistung erwartet er nur, dass der Doktor auf dem Sessel des Captains sitzen muss, weil dies der Hierarchie mitgeteilt worden ist. Der Fremde bestand darauf und Janeway meint, dass es Zeit sei, dass seine Phantasien Realität werden. Der Doktor wird nervös, weil er kurz davor steht auf dem Stuhl des Captains zu sitzen. Kim beruhigt ihn auf der Krankenstation, da ihm der Sessel auch riesig vorkam, als er das erste Mal darauf Platz nahm. Der Aufseher ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob die Informationen stimmen, da er unter anderem einen Hüllenschaden vom Borgangriff vermisst. Phlox meint, dass sie ihn repariert haben. Der Aufseher ist erstaunt darüber. Daher ordnet er einen Typ-4-Tarnangriff an. Der Informant wird noch nervöser, als die Hierarchie den Angriff genehmigt. Auch der Doktor fühlt sich nicht wohl, als er die Brücke betritt. Als Kim ihm auf die Schulter klopft, zuckt er nervös zusammen. Der Platz des Captains scheint ihm zu groß, er erschrickt bei jedem lauten Geräusch. Als der Doktor den Stuhl betrachtet, meint Chakotay, dass dieser nicht beiße und fordert den Arzt damit auf, sich zu setzen. Scherzhaft meint Paris, dass er jetzt gern ein Furzkissen hätte und Kim fragt nach, was dies denn sei. Paris erklärt dies als antiken Scherzartikel. Captain Janeway ist über einen Komkanal mit dem Doktor verbunden. Als sie sich das erste Mal meldet, erschrickt der Doktor und steht auf. Dann setzt er sich wieder und nickt Chakotay zu. Chakotay meldet Captain Janeway im Astrometrischen Labor, dass sie bereit seien. Seven erklärt, dass sie fertig sind und nur der Doktor sie hören wird. Tuvok empfängt in diesem Augenblick eine Nachricht. Der Doktor lässt den Kanal öffnen. Da meldet sich der Fremde und erklärt, dass ein anderer Angriff gewählt worden sei, mit rotierenden Phaserfrequenzen. Daher wird er ihnen nicht helfen können und Chakotay befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver. thumb|Chakotay fordert den Doktor auf, sich auf den Stuhl des Captains zu setzen. Der Angriff beginnt und Tuvok meldet die Schäden. Chakotay lässt die Schilde heben und einen Kanal öffnen. Die Hierarchie fordert Vorräte und Technologie, der Doktor sagt ihnen, sie würden sich verteidigen. Es folgt ein Wortwechsel und der Hierarchie verlangt die Übergabe. Allerdings unterbricht Tuvok die Nachricht, da er einen potenziellen Schwachpunkt in ihren Schilden entdeckt hat. Jedoch benötigt er Zeit, um die Phaser zu remodulieren. Chakotay begibt sich zu Tuvok, um ihm bei den Modifikationen zu helfen. Unterdessen versucht der Doktor ihn mit dem Verweis auf eine physioemotive Störung, die der Mann angeblich habe, abzulenken. Als Tuvok bereit ist, feuert er die Phaser ab und Kim meldet einen direkten Treffer. Der Doktor ist siegesgewicht, doch Janeway rät ihm sich zu mäßigen. Die Hierarchie erwidert das Feuer. Als die Waffen der Voyager versagen, fordert Janeway den Doktor auf mit der Hierarchie zu verhandeln. Plötzlich steht er auf und befiehlt Tuvok die Photonische Kanone zu laden. Nach einem Nicken von Chakotay, tut Tuvok so, als würde er die photonische Kanone zu eröffnen. Er gibt der Hierarchie den Rat, sich zurückzuziehen. Er behauptet außerdem, dass diese für die Sensoren unsichtbar seien. Die Crew des Hierarchie-Schiffes wird unruhig und unterbricht die Verbindung. Phlox meint, dass sie sie vaporisieren werden. Der Vorgesetzte befragt die Obrigkeit, diese befiehlt den Rückzug. Erleichtert atmet Phlox durch. Kim meldet dem Doktor, dass sich die Schiffe mit Maximumimpuls entfernen. Chakotay meint zum Doktor, dass er es verdient habe, auf dem Stuhl des Captains zu sitzen. Daraufhin lässt er sich in den Sessel sinken. [[Datei: Seven dankt dem Doktor für die Rettung der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Seven dankt dem Doktor für die Rettung der Voyager.]] Nach dieser Mission arbeitet der Doktor auf der Krankenstation, wird jedoch von Seven of Nine ins Kasino gerufen. Er nimmt seinen mobilen Emitter und begibt sich ins Kasino. Dort erwarten ihn die Führungsoffiziere und einige Besatzungsmitglieder. Kim beruhigt den Doktor sogleich, dass dies kein Tagtraum sei. Für seine Leistung bei der phantasievollen Verteidigung von Schiff und Crew wird dem Doktor die Belobigungsmedaille der Sternenflotte verliehen. Sie wird auch eine Untersuchung seiner Kommandofähigkeiten anordnen. In ihrer Rede bezeichnet Janeway den Doktor als Naturtalent. Anschließend tritt Seven of Nine zum Arzt und beglückwünscht ihn. Anschließend gibt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und fügt hinzu, dass dies eine platonische Geste war und er nicht erwarten soll, dass sie für ihn posiert. Der Doktor akzeptiert dies und ist sichtlich stolz auf die Wertschätzung durch seine Kameraden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Der Originaltitel „Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy“ ist an den Spionageroman „Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy“ von John le Carré angelehnt. Der deutsche Titel des Romans lautet „Dame, König, As, Spion“. Siehe dazu auch . Das am Anfang der Folge vom Doktor vorgetragene Musikstück ist „La donna è mobile“ aus der Oper „Rigoletto“ von Giuseppe Verdi. Ein Fehler in der deutschen Synchronisation: B'Elanna sagt auf der Krankenstation zum Captain: Harry und Kim überwachen dort seine Phantasien. Interessant ist, dass Janeway hier nach Präzedenzfällen zur Übertragung des Kommandos auf Hologramme sucht. Angeblich gibt es keine, dabei hat sie selbst in die Kommandocodes auf den Doktor übertragen, falls ein Führungsmitglied besessen wird. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy (episode) es:Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy fr:Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy (épisode) ja:VOY:幻の指揮官 nl:Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy Kategorie:Episode (VOY)